Nightfall
by shadowprincess3
Summary: Senior year four mediators then one dies…will his ghost come back to haunt Suze? And what about those four new girls who, scarily, remind Jesse of his sisters? Co written with 1Bookwormie1
1. Chapter 1

**Nightfall by shadowprincess3 and 1Bookwormie1**

_**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Mediator series or any of the characters in it unfortunately BUT we do own this plot…we think…unless someone else has used it already but whatever_

_**Summary**: Senior year; four mediators then one dies…will his ghost come back to haunt Suze? And what about those four new girls who, scarily, remind Jesse of his sisters?_

**Chapter One: A New Beginning **

They told me I would hate going back to school-they were true.

I mean, seriously, how can ANYONE look forward to school after a long, relaxing Summer with her boyfriend?

It's like expecting Cee Cee to give up journalism or Adam to be GOOD.

But it's not like I'll never be happy until NEXT Summer-because I will be happy-why?

Cos I have Jesse.

Last Summer, my whole life changed; I had someone to love-someone who would always be there for me-I was happy.

Now, for the first I'm ever, I'm starting school knowing that there isn't anything to worry about because I have Jesse.

With Jesse, I can face anything. He's my one true love.

Wow…I never knew I could get so soppy about a BOYFRIEND but I guess love does these things to you.

It makes you wild and crazy but not wild enough for Jesse to forget that he's a 'gentleman'…I mean seriously! This is the 21st century!.

For wilder and crazier people, they do wild and crazy things even if they AREN'T in love-take Brad for example; does he love Debbie?

No, but still things got VERY heated between them this Summer.

And poor Kelly-it must be hard knowing that the guy who likes you doesn't like you back actually…I used that way but I was wrong but Jake, he REALLY doesn't like Kelly, so now she's just sleeping with anybody according to what I've heard...including my brother Brad who's 'girlfriend' doesn't know about his two-timing, but as he said to me, "Debbie's NOT my girlfriend!"

She'll be devastated when she finds out.

It's actually funny how everybody wants somebody they can't get-Debbie wants Brad, who wants Kelly, who wants Jake who wants…actually, who DOES Jake want?

I mean, I know he had a fondness for Cameron Diaz but like THAT'LL ever happen!

And David…he wants that other little girl in his year-the one who I was working with on the refreshment stall.

Someone else isn't getting who he wants

I knew Annie would say that.

Okay, so you must be wondering who Annie is?

Well, since the beginning of Summer, I've been getting a little, very annoying voice in my head, who never fails to oppose on what I'm thinking.

"Shut up! There's no-one else, NO ONE else!" I shouted at Annie, on the first day of Senior Year, while I was brushing my teeth.

Oh yes there is-Paul Slater…don't deny it Suze…you know he wants you

"HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

Are you sure?

"YES! If he had LOVED me, he would have saved me from the fire! He even ADMITTED that!"

I never said he loved you, I only said he wanted you

"Same thing!" I shouted angrily.

Mom peeked her head around her door.

She looked nervous-I guess she thought I was being my 'old self' again-the person I was in New York where I would shout at all ghosts-I still do, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Is anything wrong, Suzie?" asked Mom.

"No, just arguing with my conscience," I replied. She looked relieved.

"Thank Goodness…I mean, um…"

"I'll come down in a few minutes.

"Oh yes…yes…" and she left me alone again as she closed the door.

A few seconds after she left, an extremely frustrated looking Brad, burst into the room, hugging a container of baby powder.

I smirked.

"I need to sort my hair out," he lied.

"You're putting baby powder in your hair?" I asked sarcastically. Brad hid the container behind his back.

"That's…that's Jake's." He lied again.

"Really?" I feigned surprise. "I didn't know Jake had cough ass cough problems."

"He does," replied Brad stubbornly.

"Funny how I've always seen the bottle in YOUR room," I said, teasing him.

Anger formed on Brad's face.

"WHEN have you been in my room?" he asked, grabbing Dad's over-sized shirt which I was wearing as a night dress.

Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Old Faces _by shadowprincess3_**

Phew, that was a close call.

I mean, Brad is always fighting with me.

Seriously, can't he just get a life?

At least when I left the house, Brad was still alive.

All I had to do was give Brad a nice poke in his face.

Or a nose breaking punch.

Anyway, it didn't do any harm to his face.

Which, by the way, looks like it has been smashed a couple of times.

By who?

Well, you'll just have to guess.

He'll escape with a few stitches.

Thank God, I didn't have to give him a lift in my car!

Oh yeah, did I mention I have got a car? A mini. It's so cool. Brad was sooo jealous that I got a car before him!

–

I drove up to the mission – without running down anyone or anything – and waited for my two best friends to arrive.

I was very excited to see them 'cos I hadn't seen them for three weeks.

Finally, they arrived together in the same car.

I jumped out the car and hugged both of them, tight.

"Ceecee, Adam", I squealed excitedly. (Normally I wasn't a squealy person, but there had to be some exceptions).

My two best friends, Ceecee Webb and Adam Mctavish, were my first friends at the Junipero Seirra Mission Academy. (A/N sorry if it's spelt wrong)

Even though they aren't normal – far from it actually, but more normaler than me – they are so fun to hang around with.

They're also not exactly popular – their both what all the Debbie Mancusos and Kelly Prescotts of the world call "freaks".

Anyway, they only say that 'cos Ceecee's an albino and Adam is…. well…just Adam, I guess.

I love just hanging out with Ceecee and Adam all the time!

Well, except for when they start kissing.

It gets a little ewwww.

"So, how's Jesse", Ceecee asked me. She's the only one, except for Father D, David and Paul, who knows Jesse used to be a ghost.

"Jesse's good", I replied, grinning.

Adam scowled; he wasn't a big fan of Jesse's. 'Cos Jesse was kinda perfect;

Adam got annoyed. Well, that's what it pays to have a perfect boyfriend.

"Sooo...did you and Jesse have fun?" Ceecee asked, cheekily.

"Yeah…lots", I replied back, even more cheekily – knowing what she meant.

Adam scowled again and half-groaned. The mumbled something like "Puhhlease" and went to talk to other people who had arrived.

Suddenly, we heard a screech of tyres, then a high-pitched voice. Uh oh.

"Paw-wol!"

I would know that voice anywhere.

Definitely Kelly Prescott.

Ceecee and I smirked.

God, I feel sorry for Paul. I mean, everyone was sniggering at the way Paul was struggling to get out of Kelly's grasp.

He caught my eye for a second and I smiled sympathetically, then went back to talking to Ceecee.

Things are bit awkward between Paul and me so I don't really talk to him. Not after what happened last year.

"_You know, he still wants you", _Annie whispered

"Shut up, Annie. He even said that he never loved me", I replied back to Annie.

In my head.

My conscience was seriously freaking me out.

First sign of madness is talking to yourself.

Anyway, back to Paul and Kelly.

They were now making out in front of everyone. Jeez.

And that was the exact time Brad arrived.

I felt kinda sorry for him when I saw his face fall – when he saw Kelly and Paul tongue wrestling.

But then Debbie Mancuso ran into his arms and was all "Hey, Babe! Did you miss me?"

Now I didn't now who to feel more sorry for. Brad or Paul.

Somehow, Brad managed to free himself from Debbie and went to talk to the guys in the wrestling team.

Ceecee and me smirked again and went back to gossiping about how Kelly will be obsessed with Senior Prom this year.

Ceecee, being Ceecee, wasn't that excited…and I know I shouldn't have been either, but now that I had a boyfriend, Senior Prom wasn't looking to bad.

I was definitely taking Jesse.

Ceecee was imitating Kelly Prescott by telling me about the dress she had seen that looked exactly like the one that Emma Watson wore in the latest Harry Potter film.

We were both gushing again an imitation, over how gorgeous the dress and how Emma Watson looked in the dress, when Paul came up to us.

"Hey, Suze, Ceecee", he said, nodding at each of us in turn.

"Er…Hi", we both said, surprised.

"So, what did you guys get up to in the summer?" he asked, looking laid back.

"Er…I went to New York", I said, trying to be casual. But inside I was actually thinking, "What do you care?"

"Cool", he replied.

I looked at Ceecee; her face – for an albino's – was glowing bright pink.

Well, it's not everyday she gets a gorgeous guy talking to her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us in which Ceecee mumbled something about going to see Adam and dashed.

I was so going to get Ceecee for leaving me with Paul.

Paul and I just stared at each other. Now, we were having a staring contest. Wow, who can stare the longest?

It was also the first time in ages that I had stood so close to Paul. So, I tried not to let my eyes wonder to where his well-defined chest was.

Thank god, the bell rang otherwise I would have just died on the spot blushing furiously.

Saved by the bell. Again.

I waved at Paul and quickly ran to Ceecee and Adam.

But as I ran to them I could feel Paul's eyes piercing into my back.

"I told you", Annie said.


End file.
